This invention relates to voice encoding, composing systems and, more particularly, to systems which prepare voice data for writing them in bar codes or the like as information storing elements so as to be effectively applicable to voice response equipment.
The voice encoding, composing system of the kind referred to may be effectively employed in, for example, voice or speech learning devices, particularly, language dictionaries with voiced term display function, commodity-discriminating means for use by weak-sighted and blind people, and so on.